User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~ ~ ~ ~), so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. Archives: August 2010~April 2011. April 2011~July 2011 ---- i just want to hit myself... the mime problems come out becouse i puted a different name when i uploaded the pic, but i didn't know that it wanted also the extension (.png) in the name! i tried and infact it work now. that link to post the pics is no longer aviable, can you link me it again? so i can upload all the stuffs that i got, or i can upload all in the normal way? (like i do for this one) Conte De Patiernis 14:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Conte De PatiernisConte De Patiernis 14:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What is a recommended job for me? I see that a bureaucat is a very high rank, but what other ranks are there and what is preferred? Thank you!Arespon 05:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you have Patapon 3? I'd love to see your Uberhero, I don't really have a good team, but I have most of the djins. Otherwise I wanna see how you go against my Level 33 Tondenga!!!! there is a way to change the name or delete (to reuploadwith correct name) a picture? i just type wrong in the second one ^^' Conte De Patiernis 07:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to rename but it seems to be blocked, i can't re-write the file name :( Conte De Patiernis 09:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ups ^^' sorry for the "official" thing, my english isn't perfect yet as you see ^^' Conte De Patiernis 09:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ok, i uploaded all the stuff that i think will be good for the site ;) however from the jap. site i take a lot of other pictures (and some sounds), so i want to ask you if it's possible to put the link of my "pack" here where everybody can download it, it will be really cool if evrybody can take it. here the link: http://www.mediafire.com/?zmp9zzajzo4dn9u Conte De Patiernis 10:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i read that after doing kibadda ^^' well i'll go on with shield class. however fell free to modify my editing as you want, i don't complain ;) Conte De Patiernis 11:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) well, i did all that i could in the uberhere section (shield & bow) all the other are protected againts edits so i can't do anything else, however i can start to chek for darkheroes & enemies ;) Conte De Patiernis 11:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah.... Conte De Patiernis sure knows how to mispell things! D:< Anyways....why can't i edit when i try to edit destrobo's crushcombo pic's description..it says it has been blocked by a spam lifter. seriously, look how pointless and mispelled the pic's caption! -Uhoari123 23:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh...I see... sori, didn't read conte's messages to ya before i posted it. anyways.... i edited pics, LOTS of em, well the descriptions anyways. As you can see, i don't want to give info of what type of equipment it is. well, if ya disagree with this, leader, then undo it if ya want. thats my point of view afterall. Uhoari123 23:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) O RLY? We'll see, my Tondenga has the Thor set, so a Bunny Hood, Thor, and Crono Riggers. They are at high levels. My Tondenga has these Set Skills: Peerless Deer, Strike Master, Peerless Hedgehog, Peerless Bovine, and Monster Killer. The Class Skills are all Set Skills and Shield Boost 1-3 And I'm recomended as a normal user? That's fine, as long as I'm with Patapedia! Arespon 19:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Hello... Hi Rah G, I just created "Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki" (Yes... I'm Serious). So... Could you help us improving the wiki? Yeah... you and Mike would be very helpful... Perrypon 20:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah G I know you are in school (me too ]:)... but thanks for the signature! Yeah, about it Ill just make a few changes to it PS: Make sure you make one edit everyday or else you wont get the 1-Year Badge -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 15:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just 5 days Dx did you notice something about Mahopon98? -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Some questions... *I saw this category:Patapedians who believe in Patapon 3, should i put this in my user page? *I am currently improving my wiki so how could I edit this?: Welcome, Perrypon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Perrypon page! Also, you can click to see the benefits of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: Community Portal - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. Forum - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. Sandbox - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage here. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your talk page is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 14:09, July 25, 2011 -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 19:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page edits Sorry about that... -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Template Page Hey Rah G, I'm about to create a template page of my signature, and I'll do it tomorrow. You can delete the Template page if you want to. Just tell me if I do anything wrong. Thanks for protecting my page to keep out vandalizers while i'm gone. -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) How come you undid all the corrections I made to the Equipment Page on the wiki??? Corrections First of all, there is no such thing as a Cr or Li enchantment, G is there twice, they're all out of order, and all the weapons I labeled as Demo only ARE demo only. The "find me if you can" was just a joke because i dont think anyone has that item legitly (and the people in the chat told me to, again as a joke), although that idc about getting deleted. Yin Yang weapons were renamed for the real version (shield=octagon shield, sword=castram, helm= samurai helm). Shiva's Flame Axe is the demo version of the Ultimate Axe and Almightly's Skin is the demo version of the Ultimate Great Sheild. Sorry if it took so many edits, but I'm kinda new at this... Ndog921 14:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey.im so thrilled to be here on patapedia if u hav a youtube account,subscribe my channel: www.youtube.com/user/MarioFan42205 hope u subscribe my channel and i am a #1 patapon fan :D hi rah gashapon. i owned one wikia so i have alot of questions to ask 1.how do you do the one in one page that says this article is a stub,this may give spoilers ,etc.(with picture) 2.how to make myself of someone else to be an admin 3.how do you post CLEAR pics 4.how do you put pictures in the template future thx if u replay Hey Rah, I hope you are not too busy. They other day I got access to clean samples of each Summon sutra songs in patapon 3 and realized that the songs are mostly English with very little japanese and mostly yells. I at least got Soragami's lyrics complete. Would it be a good idea to add it to the Djinn page? I wanted to ask you first. Thanks in advance ^^ Akutare 18:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Equipment Page? Someone seems to have deleted everything on the equipment page. It dosnt say who did it so I'm hesitant to believe an admin actualy did it. I would undo the edit, but i dont want to get in trouble if it was an admin, so i figured I'd just tell you about it... edit: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.185.143.93 that guys did it, I tried to undo everything but i cant ban him...please do so... Ndog921 17:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal okay thanks. I tried to undo what i could, but i assume your gonna check and make sure everything is back to normal. Ndog921 22:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey rah gashpon i know im new but what does it take to become an administrator?Almighty shaw 22:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC)almighty shaw Help? xD Hey I just wanted to ask you. Why did you delete the infection page. See I have a problem. It wont let me get 8+ items. D: Can you help me? or repost the page? Kert109 ( lallis109 @ gmail . com (with no spaces)) Please conate me. A Vandaliser I've seen a wikia contributor destroyed Patapon 3 Infectionpage. Can you undo it and block him? Donkipon 16:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Creating a template page Can I make this template page for uberhero pages? Because I think this template will help users to see all Uberheroes easily. this template will be posted in all uberhero pages. thanks, I hope this will help Patapedia. Please Reply --Perrypon 01:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC)